


сборник разнопейринговых драбблов по Death Note

by hivershin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Femdom, Missing Scene, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: гайд по пейрингам внутри
Relationships: Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/Rem, Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/L
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Пока не увидим кровь

**Author's Note:**

> Пока не увидим кровь - Лайт/L, pg  
> Как во французских романах - Миса/Такада, g  
> Пленных не брать - Такада/Миса, nc-17  
> Граница тени - Миса/Такада, pg-13  
> Карт-бланш - Лайт/Миса, Миса/L, nс-17  
> Наваждение/Мимикрия - Миса/Такада, pg-13  
> Высший хищник - Рэм/Миса, g  
> Радость поутру - Лайт/L, pg  
> the colour yellow, the colour black - Миса/Такада, pg
> 
> Бета — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)

Лиловый синяк на подбородке постепенно наливается жёлтым: так царапина, вовремя не промытая, гноится под повязкой, — Лайт сталкивается и с тем, и тем, вы знаете, они с L часто дерутся. Конечно, лучше называть это «спонтанными матчами по спаррингу, слегка вышедшими из-под контроля» (как и всё остальное в последнее время, «всё рушится, основа расшаталась»); тогда Мацуда и Миса не будут обеспокоенно шушукаться по углам. «Эскалация насилия, — негромко произносит Аизава, думая, что Лайт не слышит. — Скоро один придушит другого, и на этом наше расследование наконец закончится. Было бы неплохо». 

Лайт механически пролистывает веб-страницы, имитируя рабочий процесс; обеспокоенно смотрит в свои бумаги, сжимая в кулак левую, уже не скованную цепью руку. Чёрт, наступили те дни, когда даже ему становится всё сложнее и сложнее притворяться. Лайт состоит только из предвкушения, кипящего в венах адреналина, электрического тока и подрагивающих в ожидании развязки пальцев. 

С дрожи и начинается очередной эпизод. Лайт пытается заварить кофе, но просыпает половину мимо, тихо ругаясь. Неслышно подошедший L (нечастый гость на кухне, избалованный своим лакеем кусок дерьма) перехватывает его чашку и делает всё сам, и делает идеально; ловкий, словно паук.

— Я тоже переживаю, — говорит L тем мёртвым голосом, каким делаются объявление по радио в четыре утра на полупустых железнодорожных вокзалах. 

— Скоро всё закончится. 

— Было бы неплохо, — эхом отзывается Лайт, наблюдая за тем, как тают в кофе таблетки заменителя сахара. — Есть какие-то новые идеи? 

— Я много размышлял над правилом тринадцати дней, знаешь, — всё тем же монотонным глухим голосом; Лайту хочется взрезать грудную клетку L рыбным ножом из кухонного ящика, чтобы проверить, нет ли внутри шестерёнок и трубок с охлаждающей жидкостью (рука непроизвольно сжимает фарфоровую ручку, чтобы не начать раскрывать все ящики наугад в поисках _чего-нибудь поострее_ ).

— Да? — Лайт отхлёбывает, не чувствуя вкуса. Опускает чашку и щёлкает дозатором таблеток, ещё, ещё, ещё, как заведённый. 

— Я считаю, что некоторые правила в тетради — поддельные. Мы проведём эксперимент, который докажет, правда ли существует необходимость каждые тринадцать дней записывать в тетрадь имя, чтобы не умереть самому. 

После короткой паузы-раздумья паузы добавляет: 

— Sounds pretty fake, ha, — тем же механическим голосом; кажется, пытается изобразить героя какого-то наверняка американского телесериала, Лайту незнакомого. Пытается быть _человечнее_ — что делает L ещё ужаснее. 

— Ты думаешь, Миса — Кира?

Кофе уже остыл. Тут всегда слишком холодно от мощных кондиционеров, и теплокровные из семейства Лайта спасаются свитерами и рубашками с высоким горлом. Это единственная их защита от среды обитания глубоководных рептилий вроде L.

— Ты говоришь это после всего, через что мы прошли? После того, как мой отец чуть не пристрелил меня? Ведь раз под подозрением Миса, значит, и меня ты снова начал подозревать?

— Это не так, Лайт, — мягко говорит L.

«Я никогда не _переставал_ подозревать тебя».

— Заткнись.

Бог знает, как Лайт его ненавидит. 

— _Заткнись_ , — долго, свистяще. Два слога сливаются в один, в одно, в практически неразличимое шипение. Чашка падает на пол, не успевшие растаять таблетки оплывают среди осколков. Лайт прижимает L к себе, впивается в ткань футболки, тянет, мечтая порвать её, мечтая разорвать бледную плоть, что под ней; вжимает свой оскаленный рот в губы L. Они совершенно гладкие и пахнут коричной зубной пастой (пастой Лайта), словно L почистил зубы прямо перед тем, как прийти сюда, зная: Лайт захочет его поцеловать… Запустить в него зубы. Может, L знал это уже тогда, когда даже сам Лайт ещё не понял: с их первой встречи в душной и длинной экзаменационной аудитории, больше походящей на железнодорожный вагон, забитый взволнованными беженцами. 

Может, даже раньше. 

Ладонь Лайта проскальзывает под белоснежную футболку на живот L, плоский и твёрдый; трогает пупок, грубоватые волоски, дорожкой спускающиеся за пояс джинсов; трогает там, куда Лайт вонзил бы лезвие, и чуть ниже. Затем Лайт раздвинул бы края сухой раны, чтобы с любопытством взглянуть на датчики и термостаты внутри тела L. 

«Ну почему ты просто не прекратишь это всё, — думает Лайт. Он прикусывает кончик розового языка L и ощущает кровь, ощущает соль так, как не ощущал сладость. – Почему бы тебе не смириться, ты, урод, ублюдок, грёбаный кусок дерьма, сраный мудила, почему бы тебе не оставить это дело в покое, почему бы тебе не _выжить_?»

Лайт не уверен, что это из-за укуса, но L упирается ему в грудь и отстраняется. Лайт с тупым удовлетворением сумасшедшего, следящего за луной, смотрит на его губы, перепачканные красным — цвет подходит к желтеющему синяку на подбородке L. Никто и никогда не трогал его так, как трогает Лайт, великого, неприкасаемого детектива, на котором Лайту и только Лайту дозволено оставлять свои следы. 

Лайт вытирает кровавый потёк, размазывает багрец подушечкой большого пальца. L следит за ним пустыми, будто окна заброшенного дома, глазами: ни жизни, ни даже воспоминания о ней, но проценты виновности Лайта на внутренней шкале L ползут вверх, словно давление на глубине. Может, поэтому вместо того, чтобы уйти, Лайт снова тянется к L, касается его губ осторожно, почти нежно. Следует произнести что-нибудь романтичное: обычно Лайт говорит девушкам: «Ты такая сладенькая, словно конфетка» или «твоя помада пахнет карамелью». Хоть что-нибудь, что хотела — хотел бы услышать каждый, когда на стерильной кухне гаргантюанского небоскрёба его целует подозреваемый в массовых убийствах, чья вина вот-вот вскроется, будто нарыв. 

Но всё, что чувствует Лайт, — это кровь, призрак корицы и полнейшее _отсутствие_ запаха самого L. «Это пустота», — думает Лайт удовлетворённо. 

Она хороша на вкус.


	2. Как во французских романах

— Это всё так неловко, да? Две любовницы одного мужчины сидят и обсуждают их общую жизнь. Как из дурацких книжек о любви французов. Почему-то французы обожают такие романчики, а по мне, лучше мангу полистать. Не так пафосно, а смысла куда больше. 

Миса окунает палец в «Маргариту», трёт его об сахарную крошку и задумчиво тянет в рот, облизывая фалангу — там остаётся лёгкий розовый след от помады. Такада пожимает плечами.

— Может быть неловко, но совсем не обязательно. Мы обе уже выросли из детской манги, а французские романы я никогда не любила. Лайт говорит с тобой обо мне? 

Миса отвечает без паузы:

— Нет. То есть… Ну, немного, но ничего странного или обидного, правда! Я всего лишь орудие для его мести, неудивительно, что мы говорим о чём угодно, только бы не об этом. Знаю, что я не очень умная, не очень «представительная», не училась в университете, и знаю, что ты гораздо красивее, элегантнее и образованнее, когда я смотрю новости с тобой, я просто не могу оторвать от тебя глаз. Ты восхитительна, — в её голосе могла бы быть зависть, грусть, злость, но нет ничего, кроме спокойного уважения. 

— Мне всегда хотелось быть влюблённой в Лайта. Ты понимаешь? Я его люблю, но... Я больше в него не влюблена, — Такада не добавляет «жаль, ведь Лайт такой хороший человек»: они обе знают, что это ложь. 

— Это проблема? — На первый взгляд вопрос риторический, но Миса явно ждёт ответа.

Такада кивает… но передумывает в процессе — кажется, она красиво встряхивает головой, чтобы коротко подстриженные волосы волной пролились на щёку. Забирает бокал из рук Мисы и отставляет его в сторону, а затем наклоняется, чтобы распробовать «Маргариту» на её губах.

— Мне всегда было интересно, что же он в тебе нашёл, — говорит Такада, неожиданно _понимая_.


	3. Пленных не брать

Некоторые вещи никогда не расскажут вам консультанты в тех чистеньких корнерах органической косметики, где Миса когда-то закупалась — до того, как создала свою марку, конечно: красная помада — всё равно что пуля в заряженном пистолете, она отпугивает людей так же, как и притягивает. Мужчины думают, им нравятся бесстыдно алые губы, а на самом деле — нет. _Не приближайся_. Алый — цвет не для ближнего боя, думает Миса, а для меткого снайперского выстрела. 

Такада — девушка с картины, выписанная резкими, нервными цветами: идеально нарисованный рот, хищный лак на ногтях — но теперь её помада размазана по соскам Мисы, по её бедрам, а длинные когда-то ногти обрезаны под корень, чтобы трахать Мису в любое время, когда ей захочется — Такаде, не Мисе. 

Карминная помада Такады на вкус как яблоки. Ироничный изгиб её губ говорит Мисе о том, что Такада успела повидать достаточно, а сделать и того больше; засосы алеют на её шее, словно крошечные приоткрытые рты. Своим юрким маленьким язычком Такада способна часами пытать Мису на пресс-конференциях или интервью, одним метким предложением уничтожая недели выстроенных рекламных образов, а позже как ни в чём не бывало она воплощается у дверей их с Лайтом квартиры, словно злой дух: кинжально-острые каблуки, чулки с тонким швом, исчезающем в полутьме под умеренно короткой обтягивающей юбкой, чёрная подводка и яркая губная помада, сияющая, сладкая. Конечно, Миса приглашает её к себе. Миса впускает её в свой дом, в свою спальню (пожалуйста, Киёми, пожалуйста), где они спят с Лайтом, не касаясь друг друга; позволяет Такаде стянуть со своего тела игривые розовые шортики, белые носочки и раскрыть Мису на разложенной постели, словно подарок. 

Такада седлает её:

— Да, вот так, котёночек, — мурчит Такада, потираясь горячим клитором о лобок Мисы. Миса бы записала любого мужика, который посмел бы назвать её «котёночком», но когда это произносит Такада, словно на очередном фуршете холодно-вежливо просит передать мадленку, — пожалуйста, ещё салфетку, благодарю, как насчёт того, чтобы я оседлала ваше лицо? — Миса тает. Трассирующая очередь поцелуев Такады спускается ниже. Миса дрожит. Закусывает стон, грозящий сорваться с губ, держит его между губ, словно дольку яблока, коленом гладит висок Такады — среди слишком чёрных волос тончайшим белым разрядом выделяется аккуратный пробор. Миса следит за ним очень внимательно: всё, чтобы не кончить слишком, слишком быстро. Язык Такады погружается в неё, жадно ласкает зарозовевшие половые губы, до которых Миса сейчас не может дотронуться и пальцем — кожу жжёт, словно огнем, а Такада продолжает неутомимо вылизывать её (о, о, прямо там, Киёми), словно Миса — завтрак, обед и ужин, и Такада может прожить сутки только лишь на её вкусе. Пальцы грубо сжимаются вокруг клитора, щиплют, и Мису выгибает по постели в немом дрожащем вопле, влага заливает подбородок Такады — Миса никогда не кончала так быстро и так долго, как под Такадой (кроме тех случаев, когда Такада позволяет Мисе вылизать свою раскалённую алую щель, такого же цвета, что и губы, сладкую, жаркую, словно конфетку, слишком долго пролежавшую на солнце).

Миса чует запах чужого возбуждения, роскошный, даже чуть вульгарный, _вызывающий_ , будто от влажной распаханной земли, где корни растений собирает соки, чтобы позже выпустить клейкие листки; от этого аромата Миса конвульсивно вздрагивает, в углах рта вскипает слюна. Тяжёлая белая грудь Такады, освобождённая от бюстгальтера, пахнет так деликатно, что больше всего на свете Мисе хочется втянуть в себя сосок, ощутить, как он твердеет у неё между губ, касается нёба... Миса постанывает, но тут же получает по губам равнодушной ладонью и затихает. 

Такада так и не простила Мису за то, что она — с Лайтом, за то, что она готова, не любя, умереть за него, хуже того — пожертвовать своей карьерой, но если Такаду что-то и заставит сменить гнев на милость, то это: Миса цепляющаяся за изголовье так, словно от этого зависит её жизнь; белая кожа в обвиняющих метках яблочной помады и кольцах злобных укусов; сорванный голос умоляет так сладко, так смиренно: сжалься, Киёми, пощады, Киёми, пожалуйста, Киёми, _ещё_.


	4. Граница тени

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Увечья

Теперь Такада любит чёрное. _Вынуждена_ любить чёрное, если быть точнее: все тёмные, неброские цвета — чёрный, графитовый серый, сизый; прохладное прикосновение темноты, подходящей к бинтам, не раздражающей глаз, не привлекающей внимания. «Напрасная надежда», — цинично думает Такада, рассматривая руины своего лица в зеркале с интересом профессионального энтомолога, препарирующего хитиновый панцирь. 

В университете она предпочитала белый. Лунная голубка, по ошибке залетевшая в пропахшее тестостероном святилище величайших умов Японии. После Лайта её метафорические перья обгорели… не так уж и метафорически — кожа, обезображенная чудовищными ожогами, тому пример. Зато теперь Такаде незачем прихорашиваться; волноваться, подходит ли её изумрудная юбка к песочному топу, золотисто-карамельным босоножкам или дорогим светлым туфлям с блядской алой подмёткой. Такада не выносит цвета летних клубящихся толп: их ядовито-голубой, светло-сиреневый, их желтый или, хуже всего, их оранжевый. Их красный. Их белый. 

Она начала ненавидеть и бесконечную вежливую болтовню, на мгновение затихающую, когда она заходит в магазин за продуктами или газетами (Кира правит Японией, а Тайгер Вудс возвращается в большой гольф, пока поиски знаменитой телеведущей неумолимо соскальзывают с первых полос на последнюю... позже исчезая совсем). Такада — вчерашние новости. Несмотря на это, она осторожна: всегда в солнцезащитных очках с шарфом, прикрывающим половину лица. Все они думают, она скрывает свои шрамы, _ха_ : на неё обращены сочувствующие взгляды, полные самодовольного превосходства («да, я, конечно, не слишком молода, но уж точно не такое чудовище, как эта заносчивая уродина»), скрытой насмешки, лицемерной доброты «чем я могу вам помочь?», показного интереса, — всё это дым и зеркала. Такаде плевать. 

Как ни странно, её жажда жизни сильна как никогда. Теперь Такада любит своё искалеченное тело — ведь оно _выжило_. Она с гордостью смотрит на свои шрамы и мокнущие повязки, которые меняет, стиснув зубы, чтобы не завопить от яростной радости дикарки: боль — символ её существования, её упрямого бытия. 

Но любить не всегда легко. Когда безвкусные пёстрые краски пространства вне дома затрудняют дыхание, Такада строит вокруг себя защищённый от света мир, свою маленькую коробочку тьмы, куда ныряет, чтобы передохнуть. 

Миса совсем не против того, что крошечная квартирка Такады — целиком чёрная (Миса помогает красить стены и подбирать шторы). Она не против траурной одежды, не против приступов удушающей чёрной ярости, которые сменяются злым весельем. Миса знает, что нужно Такаде — место силы; гавань спокойствия, тёмная, тёплая и безопасная, полная безбрежной черноты. Гавань, где ясные глаза Мисы не отразят ничего, даже изуродованного после аварии лица Такады. 

Они привыкли спать без одежды. Такада произносит её имя и почти не узнаёт рыдающие тихие звуки, слабые, словно мяуканье котёнка: «Миса, Миса», — и Миса отвечает жадными поцелуями в уцелевший участок кожи над верхней губой, пока её руки ловко обходят ожоги — Такада существует только в шорохе простыней между их обнажёнными телами и верит, что всё ещё желанна. 

Она дремлет, уложив голову на живот Мисы. Её лоб касается маленькой груди, её слишком короткие, едва начавшие отрастать волосы щекочут безупречную кожу, руки Такады — вокруг талии Мисы; властные, судорожно сжатые. Больше всего Такада боится, что Миса исчезнет. Навсегда вернётся к Лайту (которому мило прочирикала, что Такада _записана_ ; маленькая голубоглазая лгунья), не имеющему ни малейшего понятия, что за старая знакомая живёт с ним по соседству. 

Они не задёрнули занавески, и случайный лунный луч тонким серпом падает на их переплетённые остывающие тела. Такада не против: она не отводит глаз от безмятежного белоснежного сияния. 

Такада вжимается в грудь Мисы и помнит о том, что самое тёмное место — на границе со светом.


	5. Карт-бланш

Она думала, что потеряет девственность как в любовных романах, которые она сначала крала у матери, а потом покупала сама, стараясь не краснеть, когда продавщица в книжном заворачивала очередных рейко, кёко и джейн в плотную бумагу, — _с любимым мужчиной_. И Миса действительно лишается девственности как в книгах — но секс с «любимым мужчиной» больше походит на механическую инструкцию из учебников, а не на томительное грехопадение Мэгги. 

Недорогой, но тихий отель, выдохшееся шампанское и мужчина, ещё недавно — юноша, а теперь — высокий красавец, — который касается девушек, словно достаёт из морозильных камер заледеневшую треску. Не то чтобы Лайт был _совершенно_ холоден, но каждое его действие — всего лишь строгое соответствие заданному алгоритму, Трахни Мису и Лиши Её Девственности: Пронумерованный Список. Каждый пункт выполняется добросовестно и тщательно — пальцами, потом языком, потом снова пальцами. До того, как он в неё, наконец, входит, она кончает дважды, но оргазмы больше напоминают лёгкую, приятную судорогу, ничего... особенного. Миса закидывает ноги на его плечи и придирчиво изучает педикюр, пока Лайт монотонно вбивается в её тело.

После Миса губами касается его потной шеи, прижимается влажным лобком к его мускулистой заднице, мысленно напоминая себе сменить салон красоты. Они молчат. Лайт не говорит, что любит её (никогда не говорил), но «жаждущий воды не выбирает», поэтому и Миса крепко-крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не сболтнуть какую-нибудь банальщину из мыльных опер с Рюгой Хидеки — Лайт ненавидит Рюгу Хидеки с почти интимной яростью. 

То, что произошло между ними, не было любовью — это был... половой акт: Миса не «трахалась» с Лайтом — слишком грубо, — не «занималась любовью» — Лайт для этого слишком практичен (слишком _убийца_ ). С другой стороны, как практичный человек, он всегда знает, чего хочет и как этого достичь: Миса никогда не покидает их номер неудовлетворённой. Но и довольной тоже — никогда.

***

Она всегда представляла L безупречным — но это не комплимент. Он лишён жизни. Его бесцветная кожа сияет под безжалостно-яркими лампами штаб-квартиры, словно пластик, — он выглядит, как скрюченный учёный с какой-то старой картины (у Мисы есть милая сумочка с этим принтом); бледная вермеерова немочь: Юноша, Который Не Перестаёт Её Подозревать. Кончики пальцев чувствительно покалывает, возбуждённые соски трутся о ткань бюстгальтера, вот как Мисе хочется дотронуться до L, до его неестественной гладкости, найти скрытый доселе кракелюр, впиться, разломать, ввернуться в трещинки, замереть внутри его необъятной внутренней вселенной. Когда Ватари пытает её, она представляет, что это L самолично захлёстывает удавку, это L погружает её голову в стальной чан с ледяной водопроводной водой. Миса мысленно прячется в пустоту L, в его ледяное гулкое ничто, где есть только она, эхо её натруженного дыхания. Никакой боли. 

Боль приходит потом — вместе с Мисой, когда она впивается в его чёрные, скользкие от пота волосы, и тянет на себя, хихикая, — L приоткрывает рот, и Миса жадно ловит его стон собой, целует его так, чтобы на губах у него остались синяки от её зубов.

— Тебе нравится грубо, да? — безэмоционально спрашивает её L: никакого отвращения, испуга, неприятия, как у Лайта, когда Миса ему предложила; так бесстрастно техасский торговец оружием может спрашивать, для чего вам потребовалась снайперская винтовка, для отстрела кроликов или хорьков ( _двуногих хорьков_ ), но дышит L тяжело. Его грудь — в засосах Мисы — быстро приподнимается и опускается. Глаза непроницаемы. Миса ввинчивается между его раскинутых ног — невежливо нарушая все незыблемые принципы личного пространства L, «подходи, но не касайся», — и кусает его за сосок: чужое сердце бьётся так быстро, словно хочет вырваться прочь из хрупкой клетки рёбер. В крови Мисы вскипает адреналин. 

— Очевидно, — мурлычет Миса, гладко — _она уже такая мокрая, с неё буквально течёт, и каждую долгую нить её смазки, пачкающую простыни, L провожает взглядом_ — вставляя в себя безремневой страпон, поводит бёдрами, привыкая к незнакомой, инородной тяжести между ног; к тому, как жадно мышцы влагалища обхватывают нагревшийся пластик. Задирает голову, обнажая тонкую нитку застарелого шрама — словно кто-то обмотал паутинку вокруг её горла: 

— И тебе тоже нравится грубо. 

Миса щедро льёт KY, размазывает по страпону, словно отдрачивая себе, наблюдая за тем, как _L_ наблюдает за ней; за тем, как его длинный и ровный член наливается кровью и привстаёт, а затем небрежно толкает L на подушки и прижимает головку игрушки к его растянутой, испачканной помадой дырке — Миса хорошо над ней потрудилась, — жадно сокращающейся вокруг пустоты. «Ничего, — проносится в голове, когда Миса скользит внутрь L, словно по мокрому шелку, — пустота — это ненадолго». Она вновь грубо притягивает L за волосы: его поцелуи безупречны, выносливость не знает пределов. Миса может (и будет) трахать его часами, и он позволит ей всё, что она захочет, абсолютно всё: шрам у неё на горле — волшебная индульгенция, «обладателю сего дозволяется...». Это всё равно, что трахаться с Лайтом, всё равно, что выебать всех высоких и мрачных из материнских книжек, из сладко-пошлых детских фантазий: только — реальнее, только — жёстче, только — глубже, только — так, как всегда хотелось, оказывается, с самого начала.

 _Лучше_.


	6. Наваждение/Мимикрия

В Мисе больше всего ей нравятся волосы. Иногда их, наверное, приходится подкрашивать, высветлять корни, обрезать мёртвые концы — раз, и в воду, — но волосы всегда выглядят превосходно. Такаде нравится этот яркий, режущий глаз цвет — он означает невинность, нежность, свет, больше всего свет. Волосы — это первое, на что она обращает внимание, когда Лайт их знакомит.

Как только у неё выдаётся свободная минута, Такада думает о том, как, наверное, здорово было бы трахнуть Мису, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы. Она фантазирует о том, как тонкие пряди обовьют её ладонь и как будет наматывать их терпеливыми, вкрадчивыми движениями, пока Миса не задышит от боли и удовольствия. Она хочет увидеть, как они потемнеют до тёмно-медового цвета, пропитанные потом, пристанут к бледному лбу, когда Миса устало и довольно откинет голову на гостиничную подушку. Такада украдкой касается её волос, и Миса не возражает.

Она хлопает ресницами, улыбается и думает о том, как трахнет Такаду.


	7. Высший хищник

Она живёт — живёт ли? — довольно долго, если перекладывать это на человеческие мерки. Она видела рождение и крах империй, видела, как создаются государства и цивилизации достигают пика своего развития; видела всё, что может предложить человечество. У ангелов места получше, но ей даже нравится присутствовать в мире людей — у неё есть работа, и она её выполняет. 

Люди забавляют её… некоторое время. Они настырно стремятся по проторенной дорожке, с которой Рэм не так-то просто их сбить: если она убивает первого, кто изобретает колесо, через пару десятков лет его изобретёт другой и далее, по бесконечному кругу. 

Рэм наблюдает за расцветом римских оргий, за любовью безграмотной крестьянки, которая поднимает на войну половину страны, за викторианскими безумствами в баснословно дорогих борделях, и убивает их всех, не делая разницы ни для пленников тюрем, ни для поэтов (иногда поэты — пленники, а пленники — поэты, и некоторым Рэм дозволяет _увидеть_ себя. Всмотреться в своё отражение в вытянутых, будто у кошки, зрачках; обессмертить — о, ирония, — Рэм в стихах или фресках, гобеленах, стенах пещеры Ласко). Ей пляшут девственные жрицы южных островов, поедающие сердца детей в её честь, — танец ей смутно приятен. Рэм даже ощущает какую-то искру гордости, записывая их в свою тетрадь, и после того, как вулкан стирает алчный кровавый островок с лица земли, чувствует умиротворение после первоклассно выполненной работы. 

Её пытаются задобрить, её пытаются ублажить — пирами: роскошные столы, тянущиеся на километры, полные самых изысканных кушаний; золотыми самородками, сияющими на сколах; девочками, мальчиками и белоснежными коровами с молоком благоухающим, словно роза, заколотыми, чтобы отсрочить её приход хоть ненадолго. Рэм молча собирает свою виру, проходя мимо всех подношений, а после крадёт яблоко у зазевавшейся рыночной торговки (оно оказывается червивым, но Рэм не записывает оборотистую бабёнку, принимая испытания, выпадающие и на её долю, с тактом и воспитанием). Если её умоляют, сначала Рэм выдирает им языки — их же руками, — иначе их нытьё раздражает. 

Их уязвимость не в том, что они смертны — смертно всё, — но в том, что они так беспечны, так хрупки; так много нервных окончаний, так много клеток, жаждущих кислорода, так много волосков, встающих дыбом от анафилактического шока, так много неотвеченных вопросов в их влажных от слёз глазах. Они не высшие хищники, как бы тщеславно ни уверяли в обратном, стоя на поверженных трофеях войны — мёртвых львах, слонах, женщинах, детях. Отвратительно. Рэм живёт так долго, что, несмотря на внутреннее сопротивление и собственное неудовольствие, обзаводится предпочтениями. У каждого бога смерти есть то, что ему особенно дорого: влажная мокрая тьма, вечный холод, фрукты, азартные игры, — а Рэм нравятся самолёты. Особенно «Конкорды». Их чистые, стремительные, хищные линии, их головокружительная скорость, их хрупкость; то, как они дарят иллюзию побега, но не реальность его. Рэм ценит и Европу — её войны, её крестовые походы, её костры, её роскошное католичество, её поклонение умиранию, её зловонные бубоны и роскошь палаццо, стоящих на костях; её возраст — не столь древний, как у Рэм, конечно, но достаточно значительный, чтобы Рэм испытывала к ней прилив нежности. В Европе она устроила себе настоящий праздник — упивалась смертью, кострами и вонью палёной плоти, надев алую маску, корчилась от смеха среди флагеллантов, бившихся в экстазе. Чума, чу-ма, коротко, романтично, почти как скользящий стилет, рассекающий печень; почти как «Рэм». 

Рэм остаётся. Она — мать и отец, потому что нет возрождения без смерти; она — синяки на лицах всех дочерей и тихие ноты сумасшествия в голосах мужей, она — пьяное ругательство в баре городка, загибающегося от Депрессии и ожидающего искры, чтобы заполыхать ярко… пусть и недолго. Она — мода на чрезмерную худобу, героиновый шик, кокаиновые вечеринки; она извращает индийскую свастику и щедро сыпет цианид калия во «Флейвор эйд» старины Джима Джонса. 

Порой Рэм задумывается о собственном возникновении, о своём создании и приходит к пониманию, что единственная обоснованная гипотеза о происхождении богов смерти кроется в чьей-то ошибке — её и ей подобных создали случайно, но оставили; так сама Рэм оставляет раковые клетки в телах вроде бы излеченных — делиться и благоденствовать дальше. Она не знает об истоках своего рода, но знает о своих обязательствах. Нечто предшествовало её _зарождению_ , но всё это — человеческие логические парадоксы о курице и яйце. _Была ли жизнь до того, как родилась Рэм?_ Если да, как жизнь пожирала себя и продолжала естественный цикл, когда не было смерти? Ведь Рэм режет нить; Рэм — точка, что формирует предложение. Рэм бессмертна… конечно, до тех пор, пока не умирает.

***

— Я убила мужчину до того, как лишилась девственности.

Шмыгает носом и поджимает под себя крохотные ступни в смешных носках с черепами. Её Миса — глина. Твёрдая и хрупкая, но в чужих руках ( _руках Лайта_ ), которые знают, что делать, — податливая и мягкая. Её высший хищник, заплетающий на ночь светлые волосы в две маленькие косички. 

Когда Рэм видит Мису впервые, то понимает: её древность, её опыт, её история не значат ровным счётом ничего: Миса — конец, который следует за всем. Рэм всегда знала, что и она — строчка в чьей-то тетради; она предвидела и своё чувство, и то, что воспоследует. Рэм была уверена. Рэм ждала. 

Нет любви без страдания.


	8. Радость поутру

Разумеется, день, когда Лайт целует L, — понедельник. Утро понедельника, если быть точным, хмурое и холодное; утро того рода, что невольно вынуждает зарываться в одеяло поглубже, мечтая лишь о жизни в блаженном плену тёплой постели. К сожалению, вылезти пришлось (Лайт привычно радуется отсутствию браслета наручников) — ему нужно в университет, и лучше бы успеть ускользнуть, пока L ещё у себя. 

_Конечно, Лайту не везёт, ему в принципе перестало везти ещё тогда, когда этот помешанный решил, что Лайт массовый убийца. Хотя с кем не бывает_.

L, та ещё ранняя пташка, заходит в кухню, когда Лайт выходит — встречаются они аккурат в дверном проёме; Лайт несёт две кружки кофе (себе и себе), а L, как обычно, не обращает никакого внимания на неодобрительный взгляд Лайта, _почему нельзя подождать несколько секунд и подождать, пока я выйду?_ Хотя это же L. Он всегда поступает только так, как удобно ему. Лайт прижимается к косяку, чтобы L прошёл в кухню.

L не проходит в кухню. 

Так и стоит столбом, вылупив свои круглые глаза; бледный, лишённый цвета, словно мучной червь. На левой щеке — красные следы от подушки, утренняя щетина придаёт ещё более неопрятный вид, чем обычно; тонкие губы изгрызены и запеклись, — словом, ничего уродливее Лайт в жизни не видел. Скривившись от отвращения, он зачем-то делает шаг вперёд и целует L. Даже не целует, а вызывающе тычется ртом в его обветренные, неожиданно горячие губы. 

Сначала L никак не реагирует… но спустя секунду с силой вдыхает через нос, словно от удивления, — Лайт никогда не поверит, что он и правда _удивился_ , — и размыкает губы. Лайт чувствует его дрожь. L пахнет хорошо. Знакомо — в конце концов, они жили, мылись, спали вместе на протяжении почти целого месяца, Лайт знает его запах почти так же хорошо, как свой, если не лучше: чистая кожа, отмытая до скрипа; гипоаллергенный гель для бритья, мятный шампунь, запах пота после тренировок или медитаций, приятный и свежий… Но Лайт никогда не _пробовал_ L. 

Его вкус — тёплые сливки и сахар. 

Лайт знает его привычки лучше своих: когда L не мог заснуть, им невольно приходилось тащиться на кухню вдвоём, _спасибо цепочке_ : L сомнамбулически раскачивался с пятки на носок, пока раздражённый от недосыпа Лайт злобно варил ему какао или яростно взбивал желтки для гоголь-моголя. L пил жадно, благодарно моргая (не спрашивайте, как можно благодарно моргать, Лайт это просто знает). На его губах оставалась лёгкая белая пенка, которую Лайт молча стирал рукавом пижамы, изо всех стараясь проехаться по носу L увесистым наручником. 

Может, поэтому сейчас Лайт его и целует. Потому что L, как обычно, опять перемазался, а руки Лайта заняты стремительно остывающим кофе. 

Лайт прижимается к нему крепче, неуклюже обхватив его талию руками, все ещё сжимающими эти две чёртовы кружки, решительно всовывает колено между бёдер L и ведёт выше, чувствуя жар, пульсацию; давит сильнее, так, что L задыхается в поцелуй, скользит своим языком вдоль его. Лайт откидывает назад голову и _смотрит_. В отличие от Лайта, у которого вся кровь прилила к лицу, скулы L даже не розовеют; ни намёка на румянец, но губы, влажные, сладкие, чуть разомкнуты на выдохе. 

Он становится больше похожим на человека, с неожиданным удовольствием думает Лайт, ухмыляясь, и тогда L коротко целует его; первый, сам. Его сильное тело подрагивает от напряжения или удовольствия под запястьями Лайта, и ничего лучше Лайт никогда в жизни не испытывал. Он может себе в этом признаться. Только себе. 

— Я всегда знал, что тебе так и не терпится меня засосать, — самодовольно говорит Лайт. 

— Откровенно говоря, это так, — спокойно отвечает L. У ублюдка даже пульс не повысился, есть ли справедливость на свете? — Еще с того самого момента, как ты листал порнографические журналы с выражением лица «достаточно ли уже я побыл обычным подростком, или нужно ещё раз стратегически остановиться скучающим взглядом на девушке с бантом на заднице». 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Но если ты хочешь себе бант на заднице, только скажи… 

Лайт боялся, что теперь всё станет иначе, словно обмен слюной магическим образом изменит их отношения, но, к счастью, всё остаётся как прежде (разве что L не пытается сбросить руки Лайта и заехать ногой ему в челюсть, что, Лайт, по правде говоря, ценит: такая романтика ему очень по вкусу). 

Наверное, не стоило целоваться в половине шестого, когда за окном хмурая морось, холод, проникающий до костей, и мусороуборочные машины пронзительно гудят, приветствуя друг друга. Наверное, стоило подождать вечера. Скажем, пригласить L в чудесный бар на втором этаже их небоскрёба, где Ватари смешивал бы им коктейли и смотрел на Лайта тем взглядом, от которого у Лайта холодеет в паху (Ватари всегда так смотрит, когда Лайт проводит время с L — как будто Лайт этого хочет, ради бога). Или, скажем, заказать столик в ресторане на предпоследнем этаже их небоскрёба, откуда открывается прекрасный вид на ночной Токио и где Ватари готовил бы им изысканные блюда французской кухни и смотрел на Лайта тем взглядом… хотя, если подумать, пожалуй, и неплохо, что они поцеловались сейчас. Пусть даже Лайт безнадёжно опаздывает в университет, чтобы сдать четыре папки исписанных убористым почерком работ, кофе медленно и необратимо остывает в его побелевших от напряжения руках, а безликий коридор залит яростным белым светом всех больничных покоев на свете, в котором особенно чётко видно, какой же L уродец. Прямая дорога выступать в цирке. Ожившее физиологическое недоразумение. Ошибка природы.

Желание обнять его по-настоящему оказывается настолько крепким, что Лайт решительно роняет эти кружки и устраивает свои взмокшие пальцы на талии L. Он невероятно худ — настолько, что кажется, будто Лайт легко может переломить его пополам, но почему-то прямо сейчас Лайта не тянет проверять свою силу. Может, позже, лет через двадцать, когда L окончательно его достанет… 

— Разве тебе не нужно в университет? — L смотрит на него совиными глазами, совершенно не потревоженный тем, что босиком стоит в липкой кофейной луже, а ладони Лайта, тяжёлые и тёплые, медленно, но уверенно, сползают ему на задницу. Лайт трогает его, словно узнаёт впервые: не пытаясь причинить боль — и не ожидая боли в ответ. 

— Мне нужно собрать осколки, пока не проснулись остальные, а тебе хорошо бы вытереть пол перед уходом, Лайт. Лайт? 

«Это всё может быть твоим, — думает Лайт, глядя на L. — Этот человек с его гением, с его сухим чувством юмора, силой, злостью и гневом, с его капризами и жестокостью, и дикой красотой на грани уродства — или наоборот, — весь он целиком, с головы до голых пальцев на ногах, которые ты целовал ночью, когда думал, что он спит, хотя он никогда не спит, — это всё может быть твоим. Если ты заставишь себя хотя бы раз в жизни сказать то, что действительно думаешь».

— К дьяволу кофе. К дьяволу университет. К дьяволу остальных, — низко произносит Лайт, _когда его голос успел так сесть_? — Целуй меня ещё.


	9. the colour yellow, the colour black

Мисе двенадцать, когда она впервые осветляет волосы.

Сегодня ей снова признались в любви — мальчишка младше её на год, и это всё ерунда, конечно, — но Миса всё равно польщена. Она идёт в аптеку и покупает снотворное для матери, а на сдачу берёт чёрную помаду, отбеливатель для волос и шоколадное мороженое. Втайне от родителей она красит волосы дома у подруги — подруга католичка, и вся её крошечная комната увешана иконами и самодельными ангелами. Наверное, она слегка сумасшедшая, но Миса не особенно возражает. Ангел на стене складывает руки в молитве и похотливо смотрит на её только-только начавшие набухать грудки — у него круглые глаза и белые волосы, — но Миса отмечает в зеркале, что ей белый цвет идёт гораздо больше. От черной помады её лицо становится бледнее, юношеская припухлость щёк будто сглаживается. Миса выглядит взрослой. Опасной.

Отец вышвыривает помаду прочь, но, махнув рукой, позволяет оставить краску.

Миса и её подруга-католичка росли вместе — их родители соседи, и им не оставалось особого выбора, кроме как подружиться. Они часто сидят на христианском кладбище, глядя на кресты и могильные камни, и всегда молчат. Однажды их ловит банда отморозков, и прыщавый старшеклассник с потными вонючими ладонями пытается задрать на подруге юбку — Миса плюёт ему в лицо. Он орёт и отвешивает подруге пощёчину. Миса не понимает, почему не ей, но на всякий случай кричит так громко, что ей кажется, будто мир лопается, как хрустальный бокал. Банда убегает, успев пнуть Мису по рёбрам.  
Её подруга просто сидит на месте, безучастно гладя лицо. Под её глазом расплывается уродливый синяк.

Миса берёт её за руку и отводит домой, врёт что-то чужим родителям, запирает их обеих в спальне. В её руках — пластиковая коробка с тенями. «Давай, — говорит Миса, — намажь. Будем сочетаться».

Чужие холодные пальцы размазывают тени под глазами — Миса похожа на панду. В полутьме зеркала её волосы сияют как нимб, глаза похожи на могильные ямы. Месяц она размазывает краску у себя под глазами, пока чужой синяк не бледнеет до отвратительно голубого. Потом до пшенично-жёлтого, как волосы Мисы.

Когда Мисе пятнадцать, она целует подругу в спальне, пока они листают учебники, лёжа на кровати. Ангелы со стен смотрят, как Миса легко скользит языком по чужому рту, но ей плевать, они могут затрубить о начале Судного дня или начать травить анекдоты, скалясь со стен, Миса всё равно не обратит внимания. Подруга смотрит на неё со страстью и страхом, поцелуй прохладен и нерешителен — от простого любопытства и немного от шоколадного мороженого.

Через неделю Миса стоит у гроба и хмурится — её светлые волосы выглядят на кладбище неуместно, она сама выглядит здесь неуместно — так могла бы чувствовать себя шлюха на конклаве. «Она была ревностной католичкой, — слышит Миса. — Что же такого могло произойти, что она покончила с собой?..»

Они кладут ей на могилу бумажных ангелов. Миса крадёт их ночью и сжигает в салоне пустой машины.

Такада совершенна. Каждый дюйм её тела гармоничен и словно тщательно выверен в небесной канцелярии. Её недостатки умело прикрывает строгий макияж. Её мягкие волосы не блестят на солнце. Миса уверена, что большую часть жизни Такада провела в стеклянной башне, как принцесса, окружённая странным холодным светом. Мису тянет к этому свету почти невольно — впрочем, она не возражает.

Помада Такады пахнет вишней. На золотистом тюбике оттиснуто «не тестировано на животных» (Миса смотрит новости об очередных протестантах, зачинщиках беспорядков, убитых Кирой — там были подростки, почти дети — и всякий раз смеётся над Такадой и её этикой). Они спят вместе, в обнимку, и женщина в постели Мисы — с её тёмными волосами и небольшими глазами, с её родинкой на левой груди, с её резким капризным изгибом губ — совсем не похожа на тех, круглоглазых, беловолосых со стен, но всё-таки — ангел. Миса целует ей веки, ключицы; сбитые новой парой туфель мизинцы и никак не может насытиться. У неё на языке — вишня и мыло, губы тоже вишнёво-красные.

Когда Такада сгорает, Миса мажет губы её помадой. В её сумочке — фотография Лайта, не Мисы. Кроме слов о Лайте в её дневнике больше ничего нет; Миса сжигает его и смотрит, как бумажные страницы корчатся в огне, словно языки разинутых в агонии немых ртов. Ей двадцать пять.

Волосы она больше не красит.


End file.
